Link's and Romani's story
by Silverwolf 666
Summary: Sorry the title isn't so original, I couldn't think of a name so that may change. This will follow the story of how Link and Romani became friends, then lovers, and maybe more. I hope this turns out well as this is a dear game to me. i hope you all enjoy my seconds story. please RnR and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. This is my second story, and if anyone would like to read my first story that would be great. I'll still be updating the other story as it's not finished yet but I wanted a change of pace and a sweet little one shot came to mind. I love Majora's mask, even when I was a child. Something about the dark and strange atmosphere drew me into the game. Well enough of my random rambling. I silverwolf, do not own the legend of Zelda. The legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo.**

It was a normal day in Termina. The land was saved from Majora and the dark magic he cast. Our hero Link woke up in the clock tower, he looked around, dazed, confused about what was going on. The last he remembered, he was in the moon. He was fighting Majora, and won. Link started to panic and ran outside. The down look like it reverted back to the first day, everyone going one with their routine. This worried link more… but then he looked up.

For the first time, after all this time his spent in this still strange land… everything was normal. 'Was that all a dream? Was this all just… some nightmare?' Link wondered. It seemed like everything that link has been through… was just some fantasy that he's been stuck in. That was until he came and spoke.

"You're wondering if everything that happened really did happen… aren't you boy?" the strange but familiar voice asked. Link spun round fast, about to draw his sword. "Don't threat, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to clarify, everything that happened… everything with Majora and skull kid. It all happened. But your pathway home is still locked… so despite all your sacrifice. You're stuck here. Enjoy, and before I forget. Thank you for my mask" when link turned round though, the source of the voice was nowhere to be seen.

A few hours passed and Link wondered 'what am I going to do here, where will I live… wait there's that Romani Ranch, maybe if their events still play out… maybe I can live there, or at least earn my keep' like started to head off. Once outside the city walls Link noticed that he only has some of his equipment left; this consists of his Hero's Sword, Hero's Shield, the Ocarina Of Time, the Hero's Bow and the Hookshot. He also had all of the masks… all except the fierce deity 'that's odd, why out of all the masks, only the fierce deity has disappeared? Not any of the other masks?' Link questioned it but thought best not to think much on it and pulled out his ocarina to call his friend and made his way to Romani Ranch.

It was coming to around four in the afternoon when Link arrived at the ranch. 'wow I missed this place, it's nice and peaceful here' link thought happily to himself as he walked through the ranch, Cremia then saw the boy and ran over to him.

"wait, did you happen to come from the town?" Cremia asked him excitedly. Link looked at her 'what is she on about, there wasn't any boulder blocking the way this time' he thought to himself.

Cremia brought him out of thought "I was wondering if you could help me through termina field since you've made it here safely, I need to deliever a shipment of milk as well as our highly prized chateau romani. Lately there has been bandits that have been trying to steal the shipment so I was wondering if someone as capable as you could help a woman out" she winked as she said the last sentence.

Link looked at her and just smiled before saying "I'd love to help you with your delivary" link replied. Cremia hugged him before thanking him "thank you, thank you really. Can you come to the ranch tomorrow and help out with the delivary then? "she asked him.

Link smiled and just simplily replied "sure I'd be happy to help" and with that link wondered off to find romani and of course epona.

When link found her she was doing her usual target practice on the balloon target. Link walks over to her an greets her. "hey there" he smiled as he said.

"Hey, who are you? I'm Romani, I have the same name as the ranch. What's your name?" she says sweetly

"I'm link, its nice to meet you Romani." He replied.

Link? That's a nice name but… how about… grasshopper? That's the name Romani gives you. See? You wear green clothes and you patter when you walk so.. grasshopper it is" she says with a giggle. She notices Links bow and asks if his willing to help her out with a problem that they are having at the farm.

Link replies "I'll happily help you with your problem". Romani is excited and hugs our hero, they both then spend the time practicing their archery ready for the night.

**WELL sorry for how long this has taken, and anyone who has read my other story, I'll be continuing with that. I hope you enjoy this and how it goes, I know this is short, but this is just setting up for the days to come. This will follow the game till around the 3 day morning then I'll be taking things into my own hands. I hope you enjoy this story because its been a blast to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you for those still reading, I've had some issues with my laptop so don't worry I'm not dead. As for my other story, I had to take it down for personal reasons, so I'm sorry for those who enjoyed it. Well let's continue with our tale.**

The sun was starting to set, Link and Romani were getting tired from training all day and thought they'd both have a short nap before the event. Link knowing what to expect slept soundly knowing that he'd have no problem, Romani on the other had was struggling to sleep, scared but excited for the upcoming night.

'Wow, I can't believe we're going to do this, were actually gonna save this farm… what if something goes wrong. What if grasshopper gets hurt or worse… he seemed so calm though when I asked him, like he knew about this already or like this is normal? Could he be working with them… no he's been helping me all day, teaching me how to hit a target that's moving… but still. No I mustn't think that… any of this, I need to sleep so we can save the farm' Romani lost in thought didn't even realised she fell asleep until Link knocking at her door awoke her.

"ROMANI! WAKE UP" Link shouted through the door. She looked around and saw it was morning and started to panic. She ran around frantically trying to find her stuff before she looked outside… everything was normal, the cows were all there. She seemed puzzled and opened the door for Link and asked what happened.

Link started explaining the events "I was woken up by the ball of light that appeared so I had to run out and I didn't have time to come and wake you, so I spent the night protecting the ranch for you and the cows…" as Link was talking she got lost in her thoughts 'wait he did this alone… what about our team? And the way he talks, he acts so much older than he is… who is he' Link called her name and snapped her back to reality. "Romani are you ok? You kinda started looking into space like you was lost or something"

"Link… who are you… really?" she shakily asked, Link gave her a blank stare and she explained "Link you're not a normal kid. The way you talk, the way you could pull this whole… thing off last night alone… I don't think anyone our age could do that" Link looked at her, thinking how he could explain everything to her… until Cremia came into the room.

"Good morning you two, I hope you both got a good nights sleep because we have an extremely busy day ahead of us, the carnival will be starting tomorrow night so we need to get the deliveries ready, feed all the animals, give them fresh water, clean the stables and barns. Let's get an early start because I need to take the delivery to clock town tonight, Link if you could stay for a moment I need to talk to you. Ok Romani get started" Cremia ordered

Link stayed behind like he was asked wondering what it was about since things never took place in Romani's room before. "Link, you heard what I said about needing to take a delivery to clock town? Well I'm gonna need your help. I saw you and Romani practicing your archery yesterday, and I would like to ask if you'd like to help defend the delivery since I've been having trouble with bandits lately" she smiled at Link as he smiled back.

"I will happily help you out tonight" with that said Cremia smiled and told like what time to meet her and also gave him a list with his and Romani's chores on. Link was going to ask about living arrangements now but thought he'd wait till after the milk run and got on with his chores.

As the day went on Link and Romani got on with their chores, once they were in the barn however, Romani pulled Link to the side "what did grasshopper and sister talk about earlier? Romani wants to know" she questions him. Link told her she was just explaining the chores and what's going happen and the carnival. Romani being innocent believed him and they got back to work.

The evening finally arrived and the chores were done. Cremia sent Romani to bed and started loading the milk onto the carriage for the delivery. When the clock struck 7pm Link arrived and Cremia greeted him before telling him the plan. "alright Link, this is how we're going to do this, you're gonna sit on the back of the carriage while I get us to clock town, if all goes well this should only be a short journey as the town isn't that far away, while you're on the back I want you to use your bow to get any bandits that try to attack, and don't worry about running out of arrows, I've got you a small supply to help, ready then Link?" link nodded his head and they headed off, he knew how this was going to go, the road would be blocked and they'd have to take the long route, but he was ready, he had his mask ready to stop the bandits from even trying.

Just as it has before the road was blocked and Cremia panicked and shouted back "HOLD ON LINK, WE'RE MAKING A DETOUR, STAY WARY FOR ATTACKERS" Link held on tight and quickly put the mask on, it worked at first but to his surprise, they started attacking so he got his bow out and started firing at the bandits 'wait why are they attacking? Could it be that now Majora's gone, some of the masks don't work the way they used to?' Link panicked as the riders became more aggressive instead. Going faster and thrusting their weapons more. Link was in a bind 'at this rate the extra arrows may not be enough' but before he knew it he was finally in Termina fields. Once they reached the fields the bandits stopped following out of fear of getting caught.

Cremia yelled back "how's the situation going back there, everything good now?" Link gave the all clear and Cremia slowed down the carriage and made their way for clock town. After a few hours they finally reached clock town's milk bar. Link helped unload the milk and carried it inside, Cremia asked link to meet her outside once his done with the last load.

Cremia pulled link to the side and started speaking to him "Link, you've done a lot for me and my sister these last two days, and I'd like a way to repay you, I noticed you're already a member of the milk club so I don't know what else I can offer, do you have a place to stay? If not you could continue to help us around the farm and you could stay with us… I mean if you'd like"

Link just looked at her shocked, he never expected her to just offer. She's never offered before when Majora was around "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, I'd like to take up your offer on living with you. I have nowhere to live and I can't go back to where I came from"

Cremia smiled "I'd love that arrangement, now let's hurry back before it gets too late"

**Well everyone, I'm sorry about the long wait and again sorry about the loss of my other story. I can assure you all though that this story won't be going. I'd love to know what you all think of this so far and how you'd like this to continue. For now this is **


End file.
